Escalation is the best solution (oneahot)
by zeferoz
Summary: just an idea I had about Lung's power nothing special


**Chapter 1**

Guten morgen everyone!

the names Kurogane Kenta, and I'm what you called a reincarnator

currently I'm 17 years old and based on my observation I have been reincarnated in the world of Highschool DxD

honestly when I reincarnated into a baby with the information of my ability which is Lung shard, with a few added bonus I thought I was in Worm

but with a town named Kuoh it should have been obvious

plus most of the female I met is stunningly beautiful

if y'all thinking that I did something productive in those 16 yeard then too bad~

I can proudly say that I have live a normal mediocre life

give a round of applause!

oh, and here's a tidbit, I'm an orphan so I live by myself in a rented apartment

aside from my shcoolife and part time job I don't have anything else

oh! I also had a fight with trouble maker if I found one from time to time! with Lung's regen there's nothing to worry about!

fun fun fun!

"excuse me Kurogane-san but it's lunch time already, just to let you know"

I snap out of my zen mode and trail my eye to look at Kiba

yes that Kiba, he and I are classmate

my relationship with him is neutral and I like it just the way it is

"thanks, well then time to eat, time to eat~" I said standing up and take my bento to eat at the my favorite spot

**xxx**

my spot is nothing special really just somewhere in the school ground with a tree to lean on

but it's a perfect spot to view the up coming show

"Aaahhh! everyman for himself! "

"don't leave meee! "

"don't let them escape! show no mercy! "

"get them "

"run faster! they're gaining on us?!"

"AAAHHHH!! "

I'll never get tired of this, something about watching someone being beaten just warms my heart

"not that place! anything but the that pla-Ghackk! "

I just watch my daily show and smile while eating my bento, but when I smelled her I tilt my head and greeted her

"ah, morning Tomoe-san"

"good morning to you too Kuro! say can I have a bite? "

without even receiving my approval ,she she snatch a rice ball from my bento and took a bite

bitch

"mmmm~~ sho good!"

I let it slide and continue to watch the perverted trio getting a beat down with a moocher beside me

and there goes my spring roll

"hey Kuro"

"yes? "

"have you thou-"

"make a clone of yourself turn it into a male and go fuck yourself, if you don't roll that way don't turn it"

"that was rude"

"it was getting annoying, I'm allowed to be rude"

"true"

now most of you are wondering what we're discussing but to those who read most DxD fanfic probably already know what

if you don't here's a tip and an advice

regenerating in a place where people can stumbled upon you is a bad idea

still have no clue?

well that's fine, I'll give you the context

ya see, after having my share of fight with a mugger, by mugger I meant three mugger I did not notice the victim of said muggers were obseving my injuries rapidly healing

by the time I noticed who she was it was too late, Reva? Reya? Rina something caught me red handed and reported to Sona fudging Sitri

ever since then she tried recruiting me

become her slave? forfeit my soul? take away my freedom?

she and her kind can go to hell

oh wait they already are

and that's my story

...what do you mean I'm being a racist?

well you're not wrong but hey! this is shard talking... maybe

for some reason I have this unexplainable pure undiluted hate toward devil

I'm okay with reincarnated devil thou, pity them even

so anyway conflict against devil? don't worry I curb that feeling by doing petty things toward the pure blood devils, I won't escalate

...yet

speaking of devils

"oh head's up, I spotted a little bird spying on me"

"fallen angel? here? "

"yep" I said popping the p

"well thanks for the warning, just hope nothing bad happens "

"that was totally a flag"

**xxx**

I Kurogane Kenta, hate weekend

why?

well that's because the number of customers that came to eat is ridiculous

but that's part of doing your job I guess

but now that my shift is over

yay freedom! no more work

taking a route using the park I suddenly feel that something important is about to happen

actually scratch that, today was the day Reynare kill Issei and got reincarnated

and I'm having a front row seat watching Issei fall lifelessly after being stab

yay!

"hm? I didn't expect someone to get pass the barrier, but looks like I'll have to get rid of the witnesses "

she said while preparing a light spear

"do I get to have a last word please? " I ask

the spear to the heart was the only thing I get

well fuck you too

I fall on the ground while holding my regen from kicking in pretending to be dying

now is not the time to fight her yet, I have more important thing than that

the bird said some thing about me being pathetic and left

not 10 second after that Rias appeared and turn Issei into a devil

I guess she notice I was laying not too far from Issei and walk toward me

this is the moment of truth

the moment I was waiting for since the I knew I was in DxD, the next move I'll be doing will be forever be preserved in my memory till the end of time

when she was at arms reach

I sprang up, face her and

"BOGABOOGABOOGA! "

"KYAAAAAA!!!" **BOOM**

worth it

**xxx**

the next day

It was no surprise when Kiba invite me to come with him to his club

well then, let's face the music

who am I kidding I outright reject him

he didn't give up though, and he was persistent on trying to get me to follow him to his club

it was getting annoying so I did the next best thing

I jump through the window

Rias is probably going to give me a requirement pitch just like Sona so...

no

actually let me rephrase that

_hell no_

there, now I'm satisfied

**xxx**

By the time lunch break was over I was able to avoid those pesky devils and return to my classroom

of course it's only a matter of time that they'll catch me

I didn't spot Kiba in class so...

good news?

**xxx**

when the last school bell rang I gather my stuff to make my way home

I don't have my shift today so what should I do~~

my musing was cut off when I spotted Kiba and our school mascot

oh no! whatever should I do?

but never fear for I have the ultimate solution for this situation!

and no, for once it's not escalation

I ignore their greetings and walk pass them without giving a single sign of me noticing them

that right ladies and gentlemen!

deniel and ignorance is truly a fearful weapons

I didn't get pass three step away from them because Sona was waiting with Tsubaki at the end of the hallway

this is ridiculous!

they should've know I don't want to do anything with them!

this is why I hate devils, some of them are waaaaay too stubborn

fuck this shit I'm out

I walk into the classroom next to mine open their window and jump

heh works like a charm

but wait there's more!

the rest of the student council body was waiting for me and blocking my path

Aaaahhh damn devils!

okay stay calm you can still do this

go me!

"sorry Kurogane-san but would you follow us to the student council room? "

aaaahhh!!! what a pain! she should know by now that I don't care and and don't what to be involved with devils!

why is she doing this!?

is she a sadist?

no, that makes too much sense, politic? lack of intelligence?

wait... why am I making an effort to find their reasons ?

bah! I'll figure it out later

now how to get out of this situation?

plan A and B is out so plan C it is

Alrighty then plan C ahoy!

"Tsubaki-san, there's something I've been meaning to tell you"

"hm? "

"for a very long time I have a crush on you and this isn't easy for me to say but... will you go out with me"

and que, determined face and lock her eyes with mine

this is my plan C

sudden confession!

with a confession given out all of a sudden not only the receiver but also the followers and bystander will get flat footed by this

and using that moment I'll make my escape

this plan is foolproof

I'm such a genius eheheheh

"Kurogane-san, please refrain from lying like that to use as a distraction "

ah... busted

I went back toward my normal bored expression and sigh

"Tsubaki-san, it was only a fallen that stab me and leave, you and your fellow servants already know about my regeneration and how much I dislike associating with pureblood devil so let me leave"

I said my piece and walk foward avoiding her

then a hand was place on my shoulder

"forgive me Kurogane-san but Kaichou and Rian-san would still like to have a talk with you"

annoying

I let the lid on my power to loosen juuuuuuust a bit to let is flow to me

my strength, my speed, my muscle, my mana everything and anything I could use to fight whithin me was empowered

I also grew an inches

the other felt the change in me and back away or prepare to fight

since they escalate from verbal to physical it's only right to return the favour right~


End file.
